


Paris Victorious

by FracturedIron



Series: Paris Burning Fan Art [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: 'Cities verse, Badass Grantaire, Gen, Paris Burning, citysmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FracturedIron/pseuds/FracturedIron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Paris Burning fanart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris Victorious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



> Inspired by an ask from Citysmith's Tumblr:
> 
> **hamelin-born asked: How did Grantaire/Paris become the Capital? You’re depicted the struggle to be Capital as the fiercest, bloodiest type of Silent War - how did he win it? Or was it determined by someone else**
> 
> _He won it. He’s no Planned City. He won it by threatening, cajoling, sleeping with the right people, killing the others, like any Capital those days. What sticks out in memory is that he won it by biting off a brother’s ear, spitting it out, and laughing._
> 
> _Paris used to laugh alot._

[](http://s423.photobucket.com/user/WolfMoonfang/media/ParisVictoriousPB_zps14b8cee3.jpg.html)


End file.
